


Dancing in the moonlight

by TheOnesThatLoveUs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Dancing, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I Tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnesThatLoveUs/pseuds/TheOnesThatLoveUs
Summary: My brain decided there needed to be more fics about the scene in the tent so here we are...
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Kudos: 22





	Dancing in the moonlight

He forced his eyes shut, trying to focus on the radio. Really, trying to focus on anything but her. She was staring intensely at the ground, pushing the dirt round with her foot, her face painted with a crestfallen expression. He wished he could teach Ron a lesson. She'd done nothing wrong, kept Harry sane during this whole experience, and yet his departure had made her the most upset. He knew she blamed herself and wished he could do anything to change her mind.

She glanced up for a brief moment - as the radio began to play the next song - before ducking her head back down, trying desperately trying to hide the tears welling up in her eyes. They both knew her attempts were failing and at that moment, he knew he was done for. Hermione was his best friend, he had to do something. He cautiously stood up and began to inch towards her, preparing himself for the oncoming rejection. The brunette girl's eyes dropped to the ground once more after staring at his outstretched for an awkward amount of time.

Upon seeing the hesitation hidden behind her eyes, he hoisted her off of the makeshift seat and guided her to the centre of the tent. Delicately placing his arms around her neck, he removed the necklace and placed it on the table. Feeling uncomfortable at how nice he felt near her, he quickly pulled his arms away and grabbed her hands. He tried his best to get her to join in, moving their arms gently back and forth in time to the music. They both knew he wasn't the greatest dancer and he flashed her a haphazard smile. She gave a small smile in return and began to join in, moving their arms around a little more energetically. He let out a sigh of relief upon realising he'd made her happy. Well, made her smile. Whilst he knew she was a far way from happy, he was glad to have made an improvement. With a confidence growing in his chest he pulled her a little closer. When this only made her smile more, he lifted her arm for a spin, pulling her closer as she returned to face him. Thinking he was trying to make the mood so intense, she playfully lifted her arm so Harry could spin under it. The song reached its chorus and both now had large smiles on their faces and were quite comfortably dancing about each other. Every now and then, one would pull the other a little closer and their smiles would grow a little more. Hermione felt a little stupid to be honest, more angry to be honest. She was angry at herself for not being happy or carefree for so long. She was angry at herself for how easy she had found it for Harry to cheer her up. She was angry at herself for dismissing her feelings for Harry so quickly. She wanted to prove to people that she didn't care about fame. She didn't, but she knew it would look that way if she suddenly began showing feelings towards Harry after so many years. She kept dancing and the anger and guilt began to fade away with every step.

They were no longer dancing, as the song drew to a close. Simply embracing, pulled so tightly together that they could feel the other's warm breath on their skin. Hermione lifted her head from where it was nestled into his shoulder and looked into his eyes. As they met, she felt her entire body shiver at his breath on her neck. She wanted so desperately for them to kiss but knew she wouldn't have the courage to do so. Instinctively reaching up to her neck to feel where his breath had warmed the skin, trying to imagine what it would feel like if they were to kiss, she realised the locket had gone. She ducked down and pulled away from his arms. She glanced around anxiously, looking for its location, almost missing the broken look on Harry's face. Almost. Noticing the locket on the table, she turned back to Harry. However the music had stopped.

The moment was over.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like the films made me want Harry and Hermione to be together (the books are a completely different matter). I felt really inspired to write this. I hope it's OK. Please let me know if you enjoyed it x
> 
> I had no clue what to put for tags


End file.
